


A Dead Man's Walk of Shame

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gambling and Stealing are involved too, M/M, Murder, Suicide, alternative universe, oh ye sex is involved too but its all consented so its all good my friends, this fic is one big pile of do not do these things, uh man idk how to tag this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Run. There's no turning back now.All that matters is living in this fake fantasy of attention and jumping off a bridge once you had enough of it.Azuma, Chikage and Hisoka have had enough of their individual lives, wreak havoc and commit suicide once they got bored with the money, the attention and the chase. Not like there's anything better to do in a rotten place like this, anyway.





	1. Azuma

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here back with more extreme stuff  
Man, first runaway brides now this? I really need to step back and ask myself if I should consider something a little tamer for once skjdnsjkdn  
Anyway, this AU is actually based off [Triple H's 365 Fresh MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gPQenyj1nI)! Why this MV of all MVs? God knows why  
Regardless, I hope you have fun reading this!

Azuma wonders how it turned out this way.

There’s a riot from the police who shout at them, telling them to raise their hands up and to step down from the edge of the bridge. What an annoying bunch, Azuma thought as he reaches for Hisoka and Chikage’s hands. They laugh at the angered crowd below them, what a bore to be them. They’re not interested in complying with them at all.

Where did it start anyway?

_ Ah, right. _

Azuma killed a man. It’s not his fault that the man died, he calls the mess a self-defense case. Surely, if he was put on trial, he would be able to justify his case. It was the man’s fault, anyway. The man was the one who started it, he was the one who tried to touch Azuma. He was the one who tried pushing himself all over Azuma who felt terrified to the core. All Azuma did was stop him and _ that meant killing him _.

_ After all, that was _ ** _the only choice_ ** _ he had _.

Azuma remembers anxiously wiping the neverending flow of blood from the man’s head. His hands, his jacket, his legs, everything;_ they’re all covered in blood _. Oh God, Azuma doesn’t know what to do. Curling up on himself, Azuma tries to even out his breathing. Trying to find grip, he doesn’t want to be tossed into jail. He didn’t mean it, he swears. It’s all to protect himself, he didn’t mean to murder the man. Ah, what should he do?

He makes a run for it.

Azuma grabs any coat he can find and makes a run for it. Running down the stairs and into the small alleyway, he needs to run before they find the dead body. Before they find Azuma, he needs to disappear. He needs to get away from this place before they start connecting the dots. In the dead night, he’s running into the main road out of fear. Hoping to God, he’ll find a way to get away.

He hears a screech.

A car with a beat up man inside is staring confusedly at him.

Before Azuma could say anything, the driver tells him to get in. Getting that green light, Azuma climbs in, quickly buckling himself up even if it leaves a stain on the seatbelt. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the fact they’re driving far from that place, Azuma won’t have to worry about that mess from earlier. It’ll be shuffled into a trivial matter, he thought as he gets handed a handkerchief to clean up the blood all over his hands. They don’t quite talk for most of the duration of the drive. Azuma gets it, he wouldn’t want to either.

Judging by the cut on the driver’s nose and swollen lip, he clearly did not have a great day either. Azuma doesn’t want to ask about it, he isn’t some comforting wife to ask such questions. He won’t gently caress his cheek and hug the other nightmares away, no way can he do such things. He just met the other. Though, to let Azuma climb into his car, it makes Azuma wonder what on earth were his intentions. He shouldn’t have accepted the offer but he needed to escape from that mess. It was his only chance.

“I won’t kill you, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

The driver doesn’t say anything else beyond that. Clearly stating his intentions, Azuma wonders if he should really believe him. Azuma judges the other silently, following every move he makes; from the way he grips the steering wheel to the way he lolls his head. Azuma wonders if it’s okay to actually ask why he took Azuma in. If he isn’t here to murder, then why would he take in a random stranger he found running into the main road like a fool?

“Why did you tell me to get in your car?”

The driver shrugs, not really sure why he did that. He just saw the panic in Azuma’s eyes and felt a little sorry. It only felt right to let Azuma get in and drive far off to the unknown. Though, to be honest, the man doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. He’s probably just running away from his and Azuma’s problems. Like a fool, he jokes. He laughs a little as Azuma stares sadly. What a bunch of fools, they were.

The car comes to a sudden halt.

The driver nearly hits someone.

They step outside and they find a man lying on the floor. He’s not _ that injured _ but he’s obviously bent in an uncomfortable angle. Azuma doesn’t quite approach him, out of fear, maybe. Azuma can’t quite put a label on it. Either way, he’s probably not in the right mind for conversing so Azuma’s better off not interacting with him directly.

That doesn’t seem to be quite the case for the other.

The driver asks him if he’s alright and before he knew it, he has his collar grabbed tightly. This half-dead man wants him to murder him. Kill him. Make sure his head is splattered all over the tar road. Hit him until he feels something, he’s practically begging the driver to murder him in cold blood. Terrifyingly and uncomfortably, he demands for a death sentence that neither of them want to give.

The driver tries to shove the other off but it only gets worse.

He’s laughing about how afraid everyone is of death. He’s laughing and stumbling backwards. Azuma pities him a little. It’s a little frightening to watch the other laugh maniacally in the middle of the night. Just like that.

They take him in despite the driver’s disapproval at first.

He’s dragged into a car while throwing a fit about keeping him alive is just straight up torture.

It’s awkward, honestly. Just a bunch of misfits shoved in a car with no clear direction. What the hell are they even doing? God knows. No one is quite speaking up about this sudden group up, Azuma wonders why. Maybe it’s due to the fact that this group up was made out of necessity and obscured conditions not friendship, love or whatever he can think of at the top off his head. Really, Azuma can’t quite describe the situation he’s in but he doesn't mind it. It’s better than whatever he had back at the barbershop anyway.

They don’t even know each other’s name and they’re already clinging to each other for dear life.

What a foolish bunch.

The feeling of fatigue gets cast quite easily on Azuma. Must be from all that adrenaline rush he got from the situation earlier. He sneaks in a little sleep, wondering if the other two will fare well on their own. How funny, he thought. Already worried about them going at each other’s throats despite not knowing anything about them? What a stupid worry Azuma had. He’s not their babysitter or anything so why should he care?

Azuma dreams of long-term happiness. Holding hands tightly with someone, waking up to soft kisses and warm hugs. Ah, that kind of content, he kind of yearns for it? Probably because he could never get ahold of it. Always so lonely, Azuma couldn’t help but want such things. Such simplistic wishes yet so difficult to grasp. Azuma wonders if he could ever such wishes. Probably not. The world doesn’t work in his favour so he can’t expect so much.

Azuma is gently shaken awake. The first thing he sees that half-dead man from last night, he’s looking at him in concern.

“Are you okay?” The half-dead man asks, Azuma nods slightly as he sits up from his seat. The other only nods in understanding before retreating away from the car window. Azuma watches the half-dead man return to the driver who’s whacking the half-dead man over the head before they enter the gas station. They don’t seem to be arguing that much so he can only assume so much what they’re conversing. It’s safe to assume that they’re on pretty good terms. _ Well _, good enough.

Stretching a little, Azuma tries to take a look at his surroundings. They’re at a gas station, maybe they ran out of fuel or maybe they’re running out of it. How long did they drive? Azuma can’t quite tell. Definitely far off the radar in Azuma’s opinion. He can’t even tell where he is, he’ll thank the driver for having such exquisite skills in just disappearing off the face of the earth. Pulling out his phone, he wonders how long did he stay passed out? It didn’t seem long, judging by the phone, he must’ve been out for only a few hours. Though he’s going, to be honest, he didn’t quite take note of the time when he ran out of the shop.

Azuma is handed a sandwich and a bottle of tea when the other two get back into the car. The half-dead man, now known as Hisoka, apologises for not asking what Azuma wanted so they grabbed whatever they assumed wouldn’t exactly kill him. Azuma thanks the two as he starts eating, he _ must be hungry enough _ to swallow the entire sandwich whole. Not a very pretty image but that doesn’t matter. He doubts the other two care.

After all, they don’t look so good themselves.

Azuma asks where they’re going because clearly the other two knew what they’re doing. It must’ve been discussed while Azuma was asleep. It better not be something outrageous, Azuma isn’t _ exactly skilled enough _ for a lot of things. He doesn’t exactly receive a response from the two, instead, he receives two snickers and is just told to sit back and relax. He’s not exactly vibing well with these two and their schemes.

“Wreak havoc?” Azuma tilts his head, he didn’t quite get the situation at hand.

“_ And then die _ .” Hisoka continues Azuma’s sentence which wasn’t exactly answering the question he had. Azuma lets it slide, Hisoka probably didn’t mean harm in continuing Azuma’s sentence. He was probably just _ way too excited _ about that end goal.

The driver, now known as Chikage, sighs and tells Hisoka to pipe down. Chikage stated exactly what Azuma was thinking; Hisoka didn’t answer Azuma’s question at all. In fact, he just added more confusion to the situation which wasn’t Azuma needed right now. He needed answers or at least some form of explanation to what they were doing. Chikage was nice enough to explain that part. At least.

To just live like there’s no tomorrow? Azuma doesn’t exactly mind the idea. Chikage suggests a week worth of nothing but all the things they’d want to do before they die. They can do whatever the fuck they want, no one will stop them. Especially when they’re already planning on killing themselves by the end of it. Might as well make the countdown fun. Azuma doesn’t mind the idea at all. Sounds fun, honestly.

The only issue is..

To kill himself? Can he really do that? That’s a pretty big way to end it.

“How do you want to kill yourselves anyway?” Azuma asks, folding his arms. He hopes Hisoka wants them to die hanged; slow and painful but there wouldn’t be a lot of blood to clean up if they were found. Maybe he’ll suggest shooting themselves in the head; blood bursting out of one side, splattering it all over the walls as their bodies drop to the floor. He’s hoping for a solution that won’t require a huge mess, he’s still trying to reel himself from last night. He can’t imagine if someone else had to see what he had to see.

Hisoka suggests plunging to their death.

Jump off a bridge or something, it’ll be a grand finale if they were going to mess with authorities. It would be hilarious to see their faces go from strict angered expressions to pale scared ones. Hisoka laughs a little as he imagines them, Azuma wonders if he doesn’t like the police. Judging from his dramatic acting of the police screaming in horror of them plunging, Hisoka probably hates them with every fiber of his being. Chikage was laughing too. Maybe they both agreed on that kind of ending.

They said they’re only being considerate of Azuma’s situation.

“My situation?”

“Chikage said you had blood all over you when he first saw you,” Hisoka states as a matter of fact. He goes on how they assumed Azuma murdered someone, whether it was on accident or not, they wouldn’t know but with the way Azuma was shaking uncomfortably, it might as well be on accident. They thought that maybe Azuma wasn’t interested in being covered in blood during his own death as well so they compromised for his sake. How sweet of them, they coo to themselves.

Azuma agreed it was the best compromise they probably could handle. Any other way would be too much for either of them. It seems Hisoka was avoiding anything that would be too troublesome to handle whereas Chikage was avoiding anything that wouldn’t catch attention at all. They really were planning on going all out, huh?

What exactly did they want to do in the next week, anyway?

“Let’s go shopping first,” Chikage laughs as Azuma tilts his head in confusion.

Chikage is pretty good at stealing, Hisoka and Azuma learned from how well he easy it is to get off the hooked with all the clothes they needed for tonight. Pretty well equipped in Azuma’s opinion. The way he just simply strolls in lavish stores that get rarely touched by the common public, the way he talks so smoothly and even flirts a little with some of the women there; really, Chikage knows what he’s doing. It didn’t take long till Hisoka was doing the same, casually shuffling through the clothes and asking staff what kind of cloth was used. They’re a natural at this, it seems.

Azuma wasn’t sure how well he’ll be but if he can flirt his way through customers back at the barbershop, he can probably apply the same here. He begins humming around, admiring the many clothes the shop owns. Occasionally touching the cloth and checking the size, it wasn’t long till the staff member approached him. It really is easy to fool people, all he needed to do was get a little choosy and act like he already owned some of the clothes in the store then he’ll be in the comforts of a changing room. He really has to admit people are pretty stupid to let such things like these slide so easily.

A double changing room, really?

This is too easy, Azuma thought. Chikage must’ve been at this outlet before to know what to do. He laughs as Hisoka whistles at the clothes Azuma picked out. Who knew stealing clothes from expensive brands could be so easy? Chikage talks about how it’s so unlikely to get _ actually robbed _ in a high-end mall so things get treated so lightly. What a bunch of fools, Chikage calls them as he untags the clothes and shoves them into a bag. They were sure to bring dupes so things run smoothly. Chikage really was an expert in this type of thing.

Must explain why he wears lavish clothes.

“Why do you use these expensive bags?”

“Go green, they’ll love you even more.” Chikage snorts as he loads them in the car.

Hisoka notes how much of a natural Chikage is at this. Azuma agrees; he doesn’t really want to ask about it but it doesn’t mean he can’t be curious about this skill. Chikage shrugs and says he’s done it long enough to be good at it. At least, he guesses he’s good at it.

They find a cheap hotel to stay in, cramp but reasonable enough for a trio like them. It’s not like they’re planning to stay for long. Chikage tells them to take a bath while they handle some business before they leave again. Azuma spends the entire time in the shower, wondering what they were planning to do. When he asks Hisoka, he doesn’t seem to know the destination that well either.

“Why? Are you scared or something?”

Azuma shakes his head. It’s more like he’s curious rather than he’s scared. He isn’t scared of _ everything _, it would just be nice to know where they’re going for once. He’s been spending the entire day, lagging a little behind the other two. It would be nice to be on the same level as them too, Azuma wanted to say but was it alright to sound selfish? He hopes so, he can’t quite tell how to act around people anymore. This is what he gets from cutting off people way too quickly.

Hisoka smiles and tells him that it’s alright to demand such a thing.

It’s only natural for Azuma to demand important information like destinations, Hisoka laughed. _ It’s true _, Azuma has been disoriented this entire day. He didn’t know where they were going, what they’re doing; nothing. He had no say in anything so it’s obviously frustrating to have that happen. Hisoka apologises for forcing Azuma in such a position, he guessed that Chikage and he didn’t quite take that in account since they were too busy thinking up stupid schemes that’ll make their suicide worthwhile.

Azuma is taken aback a little by Hisoka’s little sentimental moment. It was a little unexpected to know how Hisoka was pretty soft-hearted in reality. Azuma blames it on the weird suicidal upfront he had when they first met. He doesn’t quite want Hisoka to apologise for something that was probably done on accident, he tries to cheer the other up by saying that he’s fine. Hisoka was right in a way, Azuma has been disoriented lately. Maybe he should’ve paid more attention to their conversations.

“There’s no need to self-blame yourselves, it won’t fix a single thing.” Chikage’s voice cuts into their conversation. He sighs and tells them that if there’s any issue, it’s okay to ask each other. Really, all they have to do is ask and surely, there’ll be a way to solve the problem at hand. They’re going to be accomplices for this short period of time so it’s okay to get comfortable with each other. It’s not like any of them could snitch each other; none of them have anybody to turn to.

Chikage was right in that aspect.

They don’t have ** _anybody_ ** to turn to. It’s just them.

A gambling ring, huh. Azuma has some confidence in this area, he mentions to them. Hisoka quirks an eyebrow while Chikage talks about Lady Luck being on their side then. They ask Azuma how good is he at poker, he calls skills rather rusty but it’s good enough to maybe earn some cash. He isn’t so sure how lucky he feels right now but he can probably _ try _ . If anything, poker is a bit of a specialty for him so it wouldn’t be _ that hard _ for him to score.

Azuma sits himself down as Chikage and Hisoka watch him greet the men at the table so casually. They start the game and Azuma finds this _ way too easy _. Did they take Azuma to some low-ranking gambling ring? Really, Azuma can sweep all of these men off their feet without an issue. All they need to do is just watch him.

All it takes is a little touching and a little bit of sweet talking, Azuma has these men soft-playing for him. They’re too keen on trying to get ahold of Azuma’s waist to notice that he can see their cards _ pretty dang easily _. Poor things, they can’t even see right through this facade Azuma has carefully built around the way they react to him. It really doesn’t take long till he gets bored of their endless compliments and their free handouts though.

It’s only cute for so long.

Chikage whistles at how easy it is for Azuma to rake in cash. Hisoka just watches in awe, Azuma kind of finds it cute. The way Hisoka tries to stutter out a sentence shows to say that it works on someone like Hisoka too. Somehow, that thought makes Azuma a little excited, he wonders why. Maybe because Hisoka usually looks unfazed? Azuma doesn’t really know the answer, he’s too busy being distracted by Chikage rambling about how Azuma must’ve been blessed by the Seven Lucky Gods or something. To an extent, Chikage is cute too but he’s a little more sinister when he’s being cute in Azuma’s opinion.

Just as before they leave, they’re stopped.

Ah, now Azuma remembers why he hates going to gambling rings. They always want Azuma to stay a little longer. Entertain them a little more. Get something out of this fake rendezvous that Azuma planted in their heads that actually doesn’t mean anything. Really, trying to flirt your way out of it _ never works _ . Azuma should know, _ he’s definitely tried it before _.

The people don’t want them to leave yet. They still want to play with Azuma a little longer.

“Oh? Aren’t you _ April? _” One of the men asked, Chikage gulps uncomfortably. Looks like Azuma isn’t the only one familiar with gambling ring situations. Then again, Azuma should have known. Chikage fit the bill of someone who’s lounged around here before. Regardless, this isn’t exactly looking good for them.

They’re talking about taking back that money since Chikage is _ allegedly _ a scammer. They’re talking about how Chikage might have gotten Azuma to cheat the players even though that’s not likely. Azuma played fair and square in his opinion, all they did was go easy on him. Hisoka snorts and notes how that’s _ very apparent _, not a very good move on their end Azuma believes. The way the men tilt their head uncomfortably and clench their jaw, Hisoka is going to leave with an injury. Though, judging by his face, Hisoka looks like he might want one anyway.

“It doesn’t take a fucking gambling ring to figure out this asshole is a scammer, what are you? _ Stupid _?” Hisoka is really mocking them now. He isn’t afraid of anything at all, Azuma must say. The way he’s laughing at their angered faces about how stupid they are for only realising that Chikage is a scammer now, he’s just finding more buttons to push.

Another man grabs Hisoka by the collar and puts his fist up in the air, readying himself to punch Hisoka square in the face.

“What? You think _ I’m scared? _ You think I’m going to cry and beg for mercy? ** _Hit me, coward_ **.”

_ Crash! _

Azuma is surprised by Chikage’s immediate reaction; he wonders if Chikage’s body reacted faster than his brain because his face sure as hell looks like it. The way he just quickly smashes a bottle of champagne over the man’s head, it surprises Azuma but not Hisoka. It takes a couple more seconds before Chikage grabs Hisoka’s and Azuma’s hand and starts bolting in the opposite direction. _They’re_ _definitely _**_wreaking havoc_**_, alright_.

They’re being uncomfortably chased.

Azuma’s not that athletic, to be honest. He is trying his best to catch up with Chikage and Azuma who are surprisingly really good at running. He understands Chikage’s case, he’s probably used to this type of situation but Hisoka? It’s probably just the kind of adrenaline he’s looking for outside of killing himself. 

“Woah!”

“You’re slow!”

Hisoka lifts Azuma up, Chikage nearly trips at the sight of it. Really, Hisoka has just been surprising Azuma all evening. He’s finding it enjoyable to an extent. How can someone have _ this many _surprises? Azuma doesn’t know but he loves all of them so far. He’ll probably enjoy all of the other ones he’ll learn in the near future too.

That thought _ kind of _ retracts back when Hisoka nearly drops Azuma as they’re running down a staircase. Charming in theory but not so charming in reality. Azuma should have expected that part, honestly.

The trio laugh as soon as they get in the car and drive off. That was exhilarating, a lot better than Azuma could ever imagine. He hears Chikage compliment Hisoka for being brave and insane enough to want to face a mob head on, Hisoka says he has his quirks. The mob, cops, a normal person; you name it, he isn’t exactly that afraid of any of them. What are they going to do? Kill him? _ That’s exactly what he wants _ so really, it’s a win-win situation for him.

They spend the night counting their earnings and planning more nonsensical schemes that’ll _ definitely _ attract attention. They’re planning on blowing it all off when the police start chasing them, seems like a swell enough plan. Just got to get _ a little bit _ famous around here, then. That won’t take long. With how they are, it won’t take long at all.

They spend the next few days just wreaking havoc all over the city.

They rob parties hosted by the rich, get obscene in public places and steal. _ Oh _ , they steal _ a lot of things _; clothes, jewelry, money, anything that seemed worthy of their short-term time. Azuma enjoyed the lavish clothes he could wear as he flirted with the rich men that wore tailored suits in those high-end parties Chikage manages to get them into. He enjoyed the ability to sneak for their wallets and get ahold of their money without them realising because they’re too busy focusing on him feeling them up and leaving them all hot and bothered. Really, they wag their tails so easily for him.

Of course in between making a name for themselves in this ungodly fashion, Azuma is left with Hisoka often. Hisoka is surprisingly cute, always holding Azuma’s hand softly and talking about useless things that don’t exactly lead anywhere near their personal lives. Hisoka and Chikage don’t actually ask Azuma about his life, they choose to ignore such things. Calling them trivial details, they don’t need to care about those things.

“They’re the uninteresting details about you, I guess,” Hisoka called those aspects about Azuma, he didn’t like the faces Azuma makes when he thinks about them. Calls them useless harmful parts of being human, he kind of wants to shield Azuma from such evil things. Azuma laughs and calls Hisoka too kind. He wonders why Hisoka is always wanting to protect Azuma when he’s rather capable of a lot of things.

Hisoka shrugs. He actually doesn’t know the answer to that.

Azuma leans a little on Hisoka’s shoulders, whispering his thanks as Hisoka turns to kiss his forehead. They’re surprisingly intimate despite the short period of knowing each other. Azuma doesn’t want to question it as he kisses Hisoka on the lips. He doesn’t think he has to quite question his feelings towards someone like Hisoka. It’s already obvious, isn’t it?

When did falling in love become this easy?

Azuma doesn’t quite know, he thinks as Hisoka lifts Azuma’s shirt and kisses every inch of his body. He thinks it tickles a little which is a little rare. Azuma never quite laughs about stupid useless details like how it tickles when someone kisses his hips, it’s a little odd. Though he has to admit, not a lot of people are _ this _ gentle with Azuma, Hisoka is either afraid of breaking Azuma or too busy worshipping Azuma’s body. To be honest, he can’t tell which because Hisoka isn’t exactly answering him when Azuma asks.

All he does is hum as he pushes Azuma against the bed.

Will Chikage get mad at them for doing this? Who knows, really. Chikage had long left to arrange some things for tomorrow. What was going on tomorrow, again? Azuma can’t really remember anymore. He’s too busy tracing out Hisoka with his fingers than actually care what’s going on tomorrow.

Before he can think any further, Hisoka is back at work. Hisoka really did cut those thoughts off by fingering him. It’s unfair, he thought. He would whine but Hisoka is too busy prepping Azuma up that it leaves him rather incoherent. Hisoka is _ actually laughing _ at the sight of Azuma’s trying to cover his mouth; trying to shut those moans out. This is unfair, Hisoka is always surprising him in so many ways. Here he thought Hisoka was just someone who didn’t care for these sorts of things but that’s obviously different when he’s got Azuma scratching his back from all that work he’s doing in him.

Ah, it’s really unfair how many surprises this guy has up his sleeve.

Hisoka has already gotten Azuma worked up without even touching him properly. Azuma hates this, he wants Hisoka to fuck him already. Yet, every time Azuma is whining about it, Hisoka laughs. Ah, does he want Azuma to beg? That is certainly very characteristic of him.

“Maybe, if you said please?” Hisoka hums, Azuma can’t believe this.

He can barely think when he’s already inserting another finger. Just how many fingers have gone in? Beats Azuma. Usually, he can handle this kind of thing but when it’s Hisoka that’s doing it, suddenly he’s all sensitive. God, this is all too good.

“Please--_ fuck _”

Azuma can’t think at all. Hisoka is mean for pulling out his fingers all of a sudden. Hisoka is mean for distracting him with butterfly kisses as he gently pushing his dick in Azuma in. Hitching his breath, it really is hard to get used to this change. Either he hasn’t had sex in a while or Hisoka is _ a little _ too intoxicating that Azuma feels completely exposed by this. The way Hisoka whispers sweet nothings, telling him that he’ll be gentle and sweet isn’t translating well in Azuma’s head as he felt a tight grip on his hips when Hisoka thrusts deep into him.

Man, that’s going to leave a bruise--scratch that, _ a bunch of bruises _.

Judging by Hisoka’s rough actions, Azuma is going to be left with a lot more evidence than Hisoka. Maybe he should leave a couple of marks too, Azuma thought as he bites Hisoka’s shoulder. Hisoka makes a whimper which is _ exactly the reaction he wants _, it was unfair to see Azuma be the only one to make noise. Hisoka should too.

It wasn’t long till both of them went over the edge.

Azuma can’t tell if it was out of excitement that caused them to go over the edge or did Azuma have too many unsatisfying partners? Really, he doesn’t know. He can only think about Hisoka blearily blink and yawn about how tiring that was. They still needed to clean up, at least. Chikage will surely be able to smell the stench of sex in the room just by walking into the hotel room. There was no denying that fact. He laughs as Hisoka drapes himself all over Azuma as they walk into the bathroom.

“Don’t try anything weird when we shower, I’m sore enough.”

Hisoka heeds that warning, he even mentions how he’s too tired to even try any funny business.

Azuma and Hisoka sneak back into bed, clinging to each other. They didn’t even once think about tomorrow. Probably because a small part of them wishes it never comes, knowing that tomorrow was the day they wave goodbye to the atrocious place known as earth. Not that it matters, to die with someone you love? That doesn’t sound as bad as most people put it, honestly.

When the next day came, they really were making the biggest messes anyone could think of. Trashing the hotel room, jokingly harassing authorities as they call out for them in complete anger and just overall disgusting. They’re a bunch of stupid, irresponsible, useless adults. That’s what all they are; throwing away all of their responsibilities as the news tap into their real lives and broadcast it to the whole nation.

Yukishiro Azuma, an owner to a rumoured barbershop that was _ allegedly _ used as a cover-up for a brothel, meant to be convicted for murdering one of his clients. It was obvious that the story was going to be brought up, he isn’t so surprised this was happening as the trio tuned into the radio to listen what else were they going to say about them. He sighs as he corrects the newscaster about how the brothel was only run by one person which was Azuma. No one else was there. If anything, some of his friends who didn’t have a place to bring their clients, Azuma would gladly lend his shop for them.

“At least get your facts right,” Azuma says as he rolled his eyes.

All it took for the cops to start chasing them was just making a huge guest appearance at a politician’s party and wreaking havoc there. All it took was one fucking big gate crash, spitting in their faces and scream about their crazy motives that will only benefit the rich and _ the rich only _. A big bold move for Hisoka to even just kiss the politician’s wife as they were leaving, how red he became when he saw that mess. It was remarkable to see him as he tells the cops to chase after them.

It was getting really late, they were ready to end this mess.

Hisoka hollers at the cops as Chikage drives off. Azuma laughs he fixes his earring, he better be pretty when the cops pull his dead body out of the sea. He wanted to be sure that even if people scorn him during his funeral, he’ll look ten times better than them. Azuma was pretty sure of it when he checks himself one more time before seeing the bridge within their view.

They step out, the cops are circling them. They’re being told to stop and raise their hands but they don’t. They’re climbing up the edge, laughing at the cops. Calling them cowards for being unable to approach them. There’s a riot from the police who shout at them, telling them to raise their hands up and to step down from the edge of the bridge. What an annoying bunch, Azuma thought as he reaches for Hisoka and Chikage’s hands. They laugh at the angered crowd below them, what a bore to be them. They’re not interested in complying with them at all.

Azuma looks at them one last time, gives a blow kiss and a wink before looking back at the other two.

Grabbing Chikage’s and Hisoka’s hands, they jump.

Plunging themselves into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bitch half-assed the sex scene bc I'm not v good at this but hey baby's first pron i guess  
I'll be writing Chikage's and Hisoka's POV of this as well so pls look forward I guess??  
and by the way, yes Azuma won't get convicted for owning a brothel; it is pretty legal  
Thank you for reading


	2. Chikage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikage is an atheist schemer with a rather nihilistic crazy view on life and I love him  
Man, I kind of went off and finished this way faster than Azuma's that took a couple of months to figure the plot out (kinda)  
I hope you enjoy this mess!  
Have fun reading!

What a noisy group of idiots, Chikage thought as he heard the crowd loudly, angrily call out for them. He wants to tune them out so bad. Shut up, will you? All they can do is yap at him and nothing more. He feels Azuma grip his hand tightly, he returns the same tightness.

This place, it’s useless but that’s exactly why he wants to say goodbye.

How did this mess begin? Chikage wonders as well.

_ Right, right _ . He was getting mugged. Mugged? No, that wasn’t right. He got beaten up by a bunch of stupid low-life thugs because he stole from their _ almighty boss _ that didn’t dare to square up. Really, how much of a coward do you have to be to order your little servants to beat someone up? _ Fucking pathetic _.

Ah, he’s all bruised up now.

He wouldn't consider himself _ that good looking _ but it is a useful tool for certain situations. He definitely uses it when someone is too distracted by his looks to even properly consider the danger of his commands. A rather deep cut across the bridge of his nose _ will _ definitely tone down the price tag of his face, Chikage can say that much. He crawls his way to a friend that sadly considers this mess as the final straw to his mess. Shame, he barely got himself patched up and he’s already out of the door with nowhere to go.

He wanders a bit before he manages to sneak into a club.

Sure, no one will accept him there but he can definitely get _ something out of there _. The speakers blear out incoherent music as Chikage makes his way to girls that were too busy chatting to leave their stuff out in the open. Really, these girls should know better than to do that. Well, he guesses he can fake his way through them and get something out of them.

He joins in their conversation, calling them sweet things before whispering to them quietly; “Someone here is looking at you funny, be careful.”

Of course, the girls get conscious, worriedly asking Chikage where this _ suspicious someone _ is. He tells them not to worry as he’ll settle for them. This fake worry gets so cast easily that they don’t notice Chikage taking the car keys next to one of them. The girls thank him when he bids them goodbye and asks them to be safe for the night.

Really, tricking little girls is too easy.

Chikage whistles as he looks for the car. When he hears the sound of a car automatically unlocking, he’s surprised by the owner’s choice. A slick white car, it looks pretty expensive too. How fashionable, Chikage thought as he drives off. Surely, they’ll only notice the disappearance of the car when he’s already too far off from them to find him.

It’s late. There’s no one else on the road so it’s safe enough to say, the idea of him being chased is unlikely. What a shame. He really was hoping for some excitement but he’ll try for it another day. He’s already drained from running those shitty low-lives earlier today.

Driving past rows of shops, he abruptly stops the car.

A shaken man in a coat is staring at Chikage in complete fear.

Chikage doesn’t know what he’s doing but he tells the other to get in his car. The other climbs in, quickly buckling himself up even if it leaves a stain on the seatbelt. Chikage looks at the amount of blood on the other’s hands are and hands a handkerchief to clean up the blood all over his hands. They don’t quite talk for most of the duration of the drive. Chikage gets it, he wouldn’t want to either.

_ Clearly _, that guy didn’t have a great day. He probably murdered someone today, though it’s evident this was his first time murdering so Chikage is safe enough to say he won’t die tonight. Poor thing, he wanted to coo at the other but he can’t exactly fret over someone like that. Surely, he just wanted to hitch a ride to get away from the mess he caused which is understandable. Chikage won’t ask for a stranger to stay with him, that’s too pathetic of him to do. Though, judging the other’s face, he clearly is guessing Chikage’s motive which is a shame, Chikage is just trying to be the saint he is so when he dies, God would probably pity him a little before sending him straight to hell.

That is if either those things exist.

“I won’t kill you if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Chikage doesn’t say anything else after that. Obviously, the other is weighing the thought of whether or not he should believe him which is understandable. He wants to laugh a little, what kind of person is he dealing with to have them intensely stare at Chikage. He’s probably judging every move Chikage makes, he can tell with how tense the other’s shoulders are and how often he rubs his hands to stop the anxiety-induced sweat from appearing. Looks like the other wants to say something, Chikage is rather interested in what he has to say.

“Why did you tell me to get in your car?”

_ That _. Chikage does not know the answer to that. He shrugs, stating how he just saw the panic in the other’s eyes and felt a little sorry. It only felt right to let the other get in and drive far off to the unknown. Though, to be honest, Chikage doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. He’s probably just running away from his and the other’s problems. Like a fool, he jokes. He laughs a little as the other stares sadly. What a bunch of idiots, they were.

The car comes to a sudden halt.

Chikage nearly hits someone.

They step outside and they find a man lying on the floor. He’s not that injured but he’s obviously bent in an uncomfortable angle. Chikage must say he isn’t the type to quite get annoyed by running people over but he rather do it with the full intention of hurting someone not do it on accident. With a heart full of pity, he approaches the injured man to ask if he’s alright.

As soon as the injured man is aware of Chikage’s presence, he gets grabbed by the collar tightly. This injured man wants him to murder him. Kill him. Make sure his head is splattered all over the tar road. Hit him until he feels something, he’s practically begging Chikage to murder him in cold blood. Terrifyingly and uncomfortably, he demands for a death sentence that neither of the duo who found him want to give.

Chikage tries to shove him off but it only gets worse. This lunatic starts laughing at how afraid they are of death, calling them stupid for not wanting to get blood on their hands. Chikage can’t help but want to point out that the other beside him actually _ literally _ had blood on him not so long ago but he refrains because he isn’t interested in facing this lunatic once more. He just watches him stumble backwards and laugh into the open night air. Terrifying.

The other suggests in taking the injured man in, much to Chikage’s disapproval.

Chikage hauls the injured man into the car as he throws a fit about how keeping him alive is just straight up torture. Chikage just ignores the injured man’s protests, it’s no use in trying to shut him up. It’ll only make matters worse.

What a mess, he thought.

Just when he thought he was going to live his life in solitude, he suddenly ends up with two idiots thanks to the nonsensical circumstances he was put under. Does he even know where to go? Not really, maybe he’ll figure it out sooner or later. He always has a way of figuring things out, that was what he’s good at. He’s been in this kind of field for long enough so he knows what to do. Though, he might have to tweak his plans a little to fit them in.

Huh, that’s strange. He barely knows them and he’s already ready to tweak his plans?

_Is he_ _that lonely?_ He really is a pathetic bastard.

He’ll figure out what to do later, he thinks. For now, he tells the injured man to sleep or something. The man in the coat had long passed out, probably out of fatigue. The injured man nods quietly before curling up to sleep. Like a cat, Chikage thought as he looks at him through the rear-view mirror. Well, it’s better that they’re both asleep. It’ll give Chikage some space to think by himself. He isn’t very fond of people being in the same room as him when he’s scheming.

Chikage checks the clock; _ 3:30 am _. It won’t be long till the sun rises which means it won’t be long till the news floods in. Surely, there’ll be an explanation to the man in the coat’s mess though he isn’t exactly keen on figuring it out. Maybe there won’t be news though he doubts so. Regardless, he tries to figure out what’s a good enough place to mess around and probably drop these two off.

He drives south.

He drives till he’s almost out of gas and the injured man wakes up, almost pissed off about how he’s still alive.

They talk for a while. Chikage asks what the injured man would like to do now that they’re momentarily chained to each other. The injured man hums for a moment before admitting he would like to die which _ was to be expected _. He did just try to get himself killed by walking in front of Chikage’s car. Chikage shakes his head and ask won’t it better if the other had a countdown to such a big thing like killing himself? The other tilts his head and asks what Chikage means.

Chikage laughs. This injured man may be a lunatic but it seems he’s the type to not want to cause trouble for others. Rather the opposite of Chikage, honestly.

Chikage asks if the other would like to live his life like there was no tomorrow, the other seems rather keen on that idea. He nods as Chikage suggests a week worth of nothing but all the things they’d want to do before they die. They can do whatever the fuck they want, no one will stop them. They can kill themselves by the end of it. That way, there are no repercussions for doing any of the junk they plan on doing. The injured man likes the sound of that.

They stop at a gas station. Chikage asks if the injured man wants to follow and maybe pick up breakfast, they don’t have to worry about anything since Chikage has some cash. He won’t mention how one of the girls last night must’ve forgotten her wallet in the car so he had a rather reasonable amount of cash to spare. The injured man nods before following Chikage out of the car.

“What’s your name anyway?” The injured man asks.

Chikage quirks an eyebrow before introducing himself.

The injured man hums and repeats the name. After doing that, he introduces himself; _ Hisoka _. No last name is given, probably out of caution. Makes sense, Chikage didn’t give out his full name either. Though, just knowing each other by their given name is enough. It wasn’t like there was a point in learning their full names anyway.

Chikage asks Hisoka if he could check back on the other if they wanted anything for breakfast. He almost forgot about the other, probably out of worry. He knows what it’s like to have a first kill, it isn’t _ exactly _ fun. The other deserves to rest as much as possible after his mess. He watches Hisoka head back to the car and leans into the open car window.

They’re conversing for a while.

When Hisoka comes back, Hisoka _ does not do _what Chikage asked him to do. Fucking idiot. He whacks Hisoka over the head and scolds him rather mercilessly as they enter the gas station. Hisoka rubs his head and calls Chikage annoying for hitting an injured man so early in the morning. Really, he doesn’t want to comment any further as they pick out breakfast.

Sandwiches will do for now. It’s quick and less likely to be out of everyone’s taste. He grabs a bottle of coffee as Hisoka grabs soda and tea. The tea is probably for the one in the car not for him. Such a sweet tooth so early in the morning, Chikage thought as he paid for their items and gas. He fills the car with gas as Hisoka hands the other his breakfast. 

The other asks where they’re going, Chikage and Hisoka snicker.

“How would you like to wreak havoc?” Chikage asks.

“Wreak havoc?” The other tilts his head, he didn’t quite get the situation at hand.

“ And_ then die _ .” Hisoka continues the other’s sentence which wasn’t exactly answering the question he had. He’s _ way too excited _ about the ending. Chikage sighs and tells Hisoka to pipe down, he understands the excitement about killing himself but that didn’t answer the question at all. In fact, it would just cause more confusion.

Chikage explains the other what was going on. It seemed the other was surprisingly fine with the idea. Not an ounce of fear was evident, Chikage is rather surprised by that. He’s got guts, Chikage thought as the other asks how they’d like to die. Straightforward too, Chikage added to the rough profile he had of the other.

Hisoka suggests plunging to their death. They already discussed this part as well.

Jump off a bridge or something, it’ll be a grand finale if they were going to mess with authorities. It would be hilarious to see their faces go from strict angered expressions to pale scared ones. Hisoka does a dramatic act on the cops who would watch them plunge to their death, Chikage laughs. It was an ending that suited their needs. They mention how it was only them being considerate of the other’s situation.

They only assumed the other got caught in some murder case, they don’t exactly want to know the details but they decided that the other didn’t want see themselves covered in blood again. At least that’s Chikage’s judgement since he was the only one between the two who saw the blood. Though, his guesses prove him right when the other agrees. 

With all that settled, Chikage asks for the other’s name.

“Azuma,” the other answers. Pretty name, Chikage thought as he hears Hisoka repeat Azuma’s name.

Chikage makes a sharp turn, he knows where he’s heading. It should be around this area. After all, such exciting things are rare in a place like here. Only useless rich people who worship rich cult churches live around here so shaking it up would be fun. After all, it’s only so rare for them to get all up in arms.

“Let’s go shopping first,” Chikage laughs as Azuma tilts his head in confusion.

Chikage teaches Hisoka and Azuma how to steal from the rich. It’s too easy, all they have to do is watch Chikage just simply stroll in lavish stores that get rarely touched by the common public, the way he talks so smoothly and even flirt a little with some of the women there; really, Chikage knows what he’s doing. It’s just that easy to get rid off those staff. He leaves to check the changing rooms when the other two nod and act on their own.

_ A double changing room? _

Now that makes his job way easier than before. All he needs to do is inform the other two which changing room he’ll be in and the rest of his job will run as planned. Really, the rich are dumb for arranging their lives like this. They really didn’t think someone like Chikage wouldn’t be able to find this as an easy steal? Talk about foolish.

Chikage laughs as Hisoka whistles at the clothes Azuma picked out. He continues to talk about how it’s so unlikely to get robbed in a high-end mall like this so things get treated so lightly. It’s almost as if they could walk in and steal a bunch of stuff without an issue. Chikage calls the rich a bunch of fools as he shoves the untagged clothes into a bag. Things run smoothly, as usual, they exit the shop with the staff thanking them for visiting.

They don’t even suspect a thing.

“Why do you use these expensive bags?” Azuma asks.

“Go green, they’ll love you even more.” Chikage snorts as he loads them in the car.

They find a cheap hotel to stay in, cramp but reasonable enough for a trio like them. It’s not like they’re planning to stay for long. Chikage tells them to take a bath while he handles some business before they leave again. All he needs to worry about is if the destination he was thinking of going was still there, a quick search and the worry is gone. Just like that.

As they take turns to take a bath, Chikage picks out their clothes. When he leaves for a bath, he tells the other two to put that on. He hasn’t even left them for long and they’ve gotten rather close. He doesn't question it but he thinks it’ll definitely lead to _ something _. What that something is? Chikage doesn’t really want to know. He isn’t really into those kinds of things.

As Chikage gets out of the bath, he hears Azuma and Hisoka blaming themselves over something. He isn’t quite sure what it is so he waited for a little before one of them brings it up. When he hears Hisoka apologise for not being clear to Azuma about their intentions, Chikage sighs. It’s about how Azuma is worried about where they were going, huh? A simple ask could solve this situation easily.

“There’s no need to self-blame yourselves, it won’t fix a single thing.” Chikage’s voice cuts into their conversation. They don’t need to be dramatic about it. They’re going to be together for this short period, might as well start getting comfortable and honest with each other. It’s not like they have anyone else, anyway. Who do any of them have to turn to in this city? _ No one _.

_ They really only have _ ** _themselves_ **.

Chikage takes them to a gambling ring. Azuma mentions about having confidence in the area. Hisoka quirks an eyebrow as Chikage states how Lady Luck was _ really _ on their side then. Chikage asks Azuma how good was he at poker, the other calls his skills rather rusty but he can probably rake in some cash without an issue. Azuma doesn’t look so sure about his skills but Chikage believes it in. He may not have good skills, he does however good intuition. He _ knows _ Azuma is going to score _ really well _.

Chikage and Hisoka watch Azuma sit himself down in a table of mobs. This is going to be interesting. When they start the game, Chikage is met with a completely different Azuma. This Azuma is a lot more dangerous than the one he saw last night. All he needs to do is a little touching and a little bit of sweet talking and he has these men soft-playing for him. They’re too keen on trying to get ahold of Azuma’s waist to notice that he can see their cards pretty dang easily. Talk about hypnotizing.

He wonders a little what kind of person Azuma was before that murder.

Chikage whistles at how easy it is for Azuma to rake in cash. He sees Hisoka stutter and stumbles over his sentences in front of Azuma who only laughs and calls him cute. Really, Hisoka is painfully, slowly, falling in love with Azuma. Chikage can’t help but cringe at the sight of it. He interrupts that moment by talking about how Azuma must’ve been blessed by the Seven Lucky Gods. That gave Hisoka a chance to finally come back to his senses and not be a bumbling fool in front of Azuma.

Just as before they leave, they’re stopped.

Right, Chikage _ remembers _ why he used to avoid gambling rings. They expect too much out of things like these. Azuma clicks his tongue out of annoyance, probably used to this situation too. Chikage would say Azuma isn’t exactly the only one who’s annoyed by this kind of treatment from gambling rings. He tries to quickly think of an escape but it’s cut when one of the men point out one of Chikage’s identities.

“Oh? Aren’t you April? ” One of the men asked, Chikage gulped uncomfortably. Really, he has no time for these kinds of things. He hears them ramble about him being a big scammer, pointing at Azuma being a cheater and all of that. Really, what are they pointing fingers for? They’re just being a group of annoying babies, Chikage sighed uncomfortably. He _ really _doesn’t want to deal with this kind of bullshit, right now.

Hisoka laughs, on the other hand, it shocks Chikage a little.

“It doesn’t take a fucking gambling ring to figure out this asshole is a scammer, what are you? _ Stupid _?”

Oh. Hisoka is a rather surprising fellow. The way he mocks the men, he really isn’t afraid of anything. Hisoka continues to mock them until one of them grabs him by the collar. Fist in the air, readying himself to be punched square in the face. Chikage can’t tell if Hisoka is yearning for such a thing or not. 

“What? You think _ I’m scared _ ? You think I’m going to cry and beg for mercy? ** _Hit me, coward_ **.”

What on earth is Hisoka? Chikage thought.

He didn’t have time to think about that. Without thinking about the consequences, Chikage grabs a champagne bottle. His body moving quicker than his brain, he smashes it over the man’s head. It surprises Azuma but somehow, for some ungodly reason, it brings satisfaction to Hisoka’s face. It takes a couple more seconds before Chikage grabs Hisoka’s and Azuma’s hand and starts bolting in the opposite direction. _ They’re definitely _ ** _wreaking havoc_ ** _ , alright _.

Chikage is rather familiar with this type of setting. Being uncomfortably chased as men shout profanities at him; yup, that’s something he did yesterday too! The only difference is that tonight, Chikage _ isn’t alone _ so now he has piled up worries. Though the worries are mainly on Azuma who’s struggling to keep up with Chikage and Hisoka. Chikage doesn’t want to question Hisoka any further, this dude is a straight up lunatic. He’s never seen someone like him and he rather not see another one any time soon.

“Woah!”

“You’re slow!”

Chikage nearly trips at the sight. _Hisoka can even lift_ _Azuma_. Chikage hopes to God that this isn’t some sort of fake reasoning to just lift the other bridal style. He hopes this isn’t some courting trick Hisoka has up his sleeve. He may not believe in God but he hopes for this small moment, God _does exist_ and tell him that this isn’t happening right now. He pushes the thought aside as he quickly unlocks the car.

The trio laugh as soon as they get in the car and drive off. Chikage compliments Hisoka for being brave and insane for doing whatever he did back in the gambling ring, Hisoka says he has his quirks. Chikage doesn’t think it's a quirk, he thinks it’s just called being insane. The mob, cops, a normal person; you name it, he isn’t exactly that afraid of any of them. What are they going to do? Kill him? That’s exactly what he wants so really, it’s a win-win situation for him.

Hisoka really is ungodly.

They spend the next few days just wreaking havoc all over the city.

They rob parties hosted by the rich, get obscene in public places and steal. _ Oh _ , they steal _ a lot of things _; clothes, jewelry, money, anything that seemed worthy of their short-term time. Chikage appreciates the sheer power Azuma has in luring stupid rich men into giving things up for him so easily. They wag their tails as they follow every command that comes out of Azuma’s mouth. Really, Azuma’s sex appeal is off the charts for it to be so damn useful. No one can quite deny Azuma and his wishes, it seems.

If Azuma isn’t flirting, Hisoka is pretty useful in helping Chikage in stealing. The lunatic can act _ pretty well _. All he needs is the profile of someone and he’s off to do whatever Chikage asks him to do; a good distraction. It makes Chikage’s job ten times easier than before. Of course, if Hisoka finds the profile too difficult, Chikage changes the roles. Regardless, Chikage does find it funny robbing placings with those two. Outside their uses, Chikage finds the two and their rather stupid pining situation a little funny to watch.

What a tiring couple, Chikage thought as he bid the couple goodbye.

Chikage thought that maybe leaving them alone would make things escalate easier. He isn’t quite interested where their relationship leads but it’d be good to leave them alone for a while. Just let them settle those messy feelings themselves as Chikage heads into a club. He’ll probably drink his time away, steal a couple of more expensive jewelry as he feels someone up. The usual routine he had before this.

Ah, he isn’t the sentimental type but he really is going to hate when tomorrow comes. He really was enjoying this pining couple’s presence. He isn’t the type to be attached to people, in fact, he found them rather pesky. It’s strange to suddenly enjoy the presence of someone in his life. How strange he thought as he sipped on whiskey with useless loud music in the background to accompany his thought.

Maybe he’ll have some fun tonight too.

It didn’t take him long to find a body that he liked; a rather pretty looking guy that entertained him well enough. Having hands on his waist as he feels lips on his neck, it’s honestly so comforting. Maybe a part of him also yearns for such touches, he thought as he snaps his head back when the other goes further down to his chest. This person really knows all of Chikage’s sensitive spots, or maybe he’s just good at guessing.

It feels too good. The other feels too good.

Chikage is already too used to this type of situation; being fucked in a bathroom stall of some club he doesn’t remember the name to because he was bored out of his goddamn mind. Either way, he enjoys the feeling of being craved for so much that it leaves him out of breath. He enjoys the familiar feeling of crying out when he’s over the edge as the other holds onto his hips so tightly, it’ll leave bruises.

Though, usually, he’s left to clean up after himself. This time, this stranger, he caresses Chikage for awhile. Out of comfort maybe? Chikage doesn’t know. He enjoys it and returns the gesture, hoping it wouldn’t leave the other awkward.

Chikage goes home with a bit of a limp, he _ definitely _ got fucked hard. He doesn’t hate it but he doesn’t like the fact that it bothers him. He comes back to the obvious stench of sex and opts to not storm into the bedroom. Instead, he’ll sleep on the couch.

It’s better off that way, anyway.

When the next day came, they really were making the biggest messes anyone could think of. Trashing the hotel room, jokingly harassing authorities as they call out for them in complete anger and just overall disgusting. They’re a bunch of stupid, irresponsible, useless adults. That’s what all they are; throwing away all of their responsibilities as the news tap into their real lives and broadcast it to the whole nation.

Utsuki Chikage, better known as _ April _, is a rather well-known schemer. Though the world is unsure of how he gets the copious amount of money tagged to his name, it seems he hails from nowhere. A fake name, they all said. A fake person, they all said. The trio tuned into the radio to listen what else were they going to say about them. Surely, they’ll spout more nonsense about him.

Not that kind of shit matters anyway. He’s tossed his _ real _ self out of the window long ago.

All it took for the cops to start chasing them was just making a huge guest appearance at a politician’s party and wreaking havoc there. All it took was one fucking big gate crash, spitting in their faces and scream about their crazy motives that will only benefit the rich and the rich only . A big bold move for Hisoka to even just kiss the politician’s wife as they were leaving, how red he became when he saw that mess. It was remarkable to see him as he tells the cops to chase after them. Chikage thinks that he shouldn’t say Hisoka is crazy anymore, he thought as he twirls and dips on the politician’s daughter.

They laugh and laugh until they’re sore.

Hisoka hollers at the cops chasing them as Azuma fixes his earring in the passenger mirror. For a small moment, Chikage wonders what kind of funeral will he have? A rather unsatisfying one in his opinion. He rather be buried in gold and lavish clothes, he doesn’t care if the dirt touches him. Get a little dirt won’t hurt, would it? After all, once they pull him out of the sea, he’ll be all soaked so it won’t be _ that bad _.

If God does exist, he better make his funeral just as fun as his life.

They step out and the crowd of cops are mad. _ Oh man _ , what a mess they caused. They’re ordering them to raise their hands to their heads but _ of course _ , them being them, they didn’t. Instead of following orders, they climb up the edge in complete glee. Man, Hisoka was right. This _ was _ going to be a sight to see; cops cowering in fear of their inability to stop a trio of idiots from plunging to their deaths.

Their rioting; it sounds like music to his ears.

He feels Azuma grip his hand tightly, he returns the same tightness.

With one small step, they’re leaping into the air and falling deep into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get Hisoka's chapter up by tomorrow? I think  
Hopefully maybe idk we'll see  
I might blast through that pretty quickly too  
Regardless, thank you for reading!!


	3. Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE  
I'M DONE  
I'M DONE  
Hisoka's chap is p long bc uh ye s  
no that isn't being biased  
no im not being evil

_ Oh man, Hisoka has been waiting for this moment._ He’s lived his entire useless life for this fucking moment; jumping off the bridge after making a huge ruckus. Really, the riot of cops below them, it only makes the situation way more satisfying than ever. They bark like a bunch of dogs that lack the bite. It’s hilarious.

He laces his fingers with Azuma’s, taking a minute to appreciate the warm feeling of someone next to him.

This all happened because he went out _ that night_.

_ That night_. No. _ That day_. Just how many times had Hisoka tried to kill himself that day? Hisoka can’t remember. Probably enough for people to put him on suicide watch at least. Though, is he on suicide watch? He can’t remember. _ Actually_, when has he actually remembered anything about himself outside of wanting to die? Probably a long while ago.

He’s tried everything.

Choking himself with the telephone wire of an old-fashioned landline telephone he kept out of aesthetics, attempt drowning in his bathtub that fails much to his dismay and emptying out any unused plastic bag just so he could tape the thing shut over his head. He tries to suffocate in the smell of plastic and glue but it doesn’t work. He _chickens out _ and starts clawing the plastic apart. What a fucking coward, he thought.

He can’t bring himself to die in such fashion.

Lying on the apartment floor, he lets his mind wander for a moment. The smell of nicotine fills in the place, he isn’t exactly smoking it but that’s fine. It’ll burn his fingertips but that’s fine; at least he’ll _ feel _ something.

_ He just wants to feel something, _ ** _anything_ **. 

Stumbling out of the apartment, he only realised it was already night time. Great, less people, less mess for Hisoka to deal with which is honestly a good thing. Hisoka isn’t interested in bringing trouble for others. Surely, they’ll call an ambulance and try to keep him alive which is stupid. Leave him be, leave him to die. He isn’t interested in living. _ At least, he hasn’t been interested in living in a long while_.

Nothing quite interests him anymore, Hisoka thought as he stretches his arm. It has been a while since he walked around outside. Does he remember what goes where anymore? He doesn’t think so. He barely recalls the street he lives on. Not that it matters, it’s not like he’ll be returning to that place anyway. If all else fails, he can just find another place to stay until he remembers.

That’s how it’s always is, anyway.

He waits at a crossing. It won’t be long till a car passes by and he’ll get his body smashed against it. Have that body bent in so many uncomfortable angles, it stings if Hisoka survives. Though, the pain wouldn’t be all that bad if he survives. Maybe he can lie motionless and wait for a different car to run him over again, cause a cervical fracture. Or even better, he can get a spinal cord injury and render him dead completely. God, those kinds of thoughts excite him a little.

What a weirdo, he wants to call himself.

He hears a car coming close; it’s time.

Hisoka closes his eyes and takes a few steps in front of the moving car. He gets hit but it doesn’t have the same impact he had expected. It hurts but it doesn’t hurt as much as he hoped. He’ll get bruises out of this but not enough to render him hurt enough to be sent to the hospital so he’s thankful for that. He lies on the ground as he hears someone approach him to ask if he’s alright.

Ah, he must be the driver then.

Hisoka grabs him by the collar tightly, he’s met with blue eyes that are filled to the brim with shock? Fear? Hisoka can’t quite tell but he enjoys how the driver stumbles backwards a little when Hisoka starts demanding him to kill him. Hisoka wants him to murder him. Kill him. Make sure his head is splattered all over the tar road. Hit him until he feels something, he’s practically begging the driver to murder him in cold blood. Hit him senseless, make him laugh because that’s the only time he’s ever felt something in his life.

The driver tries to hastily shove Hisoka off.

Hisoka laughs at the way the driver and the passenger watch at Hisoka in horror. He laughs at them for being cowards. They’re afraid of death, unlike Hisoka. They’re stupid for not wanting to get blood on their hands. What saints they are, Hisoka wants to compliment them. Though, out of the two of them, the passenger with white hair looks more angelic. Hisoka doesn’t say that thought out. He calls that particular thought an alcohol-induced thought.

Hisoka gets shoved into their car regardless.

Well, at least he won’t have to worry about remembering his address because, at this point, he probably won’t return there. He whines to his two captives, telling them that it’s unfair for keeping him alive. This is straight up torture if they want to keep him alive. Why do they want him to keep him alive? Out of pity? Out of fear? Out of complete disgust? Are they sadistic people? Who knows? Hisoka _ obviously _doesn’t!

Hisoka’s protests get tuned out by them.

Hisoka chooses to stay quiet, there’s no point in trying to throw any more tantrums. Surely, they’ll get tuned out. They look like the types to keep whatever they tossed in the back of the car until it smells of rot. Honestly, not a bad way to die but Hisoka very much prefers quick painless deaths over slow agonizing ones. He sits in silence, none of them are making much noise. They’re all drained from the day, Hisoka believes. None of them look good, he wanted to laugh.

All three of them; they look like shit.

Hisoka won’t ask what the fuck happened during their day but it’s at least a tad bit comforting to know Hisoka isn’t being picked up by some saints that’ll wax poetry about how being suicidal is a sin and all that junk. He’s being picked up by a bunch of fools that are probably just as lost as him. It’s a little comforting to know that in this big world, Hisoka _isn’t_ _exactly alone_. That thought alone has him pushing his death day a little further into his schedule.

What a shame, he always does this when he finds a pretty concrete reason to stick around.

Hisoka hears the driver tell him that he should go to bed. He doesn't need to be told twice about that. He knows he looks like shit, he feels like it too. He notices the passenger has long gone to bed, uncomfortably leaning against the seat, really he wishes he was that peaceful when he slept. Hisoka nods at the driver’s order and curls up in the backseat to finally sleep.

Hisoka doesn’t particularly dream much.

He feels like he’s stopped _ dreaming _ long ago. When did he exactly stop though?

Ah, _ since then_. That guy--that bastard, geez, Hisoka can still remember the cold feeling of watching someone you love sprawled across the road. Their body limp and bent so awkwardly that it almost hurts for Hisoka to even imagine what it’s like to be in that position. He hated how sweetly the other called for Hisoka, calming his nerves down as he shakingly brings the other close to him. Hisoka hated everything about that day; too much attention drawn onto them but it wasn’t the good kind.

It was the kind that brought too much attention stayed on him for too long.

“_ Hisoka, it’s okay _.”

“_ Please don’t leave. _”

Hisoka wakes up uncomfortably. He’s sweaty and aching, he groans at the pain on his stiff shoulders. The sun is almost up, he wonders how long he’s been out. He sees the driver look at him through the rear-view mirror. Just how does someone like him stay up without a wink of sleep? Maybe he took a small nap somewhere in between the drive. Though, Hisoka swore he felt the car move the entire time.

Strange, Hisoka thought as he gets asked how his nap was.

They speak for a short while. The driver asks him what he’d like to do now since they’re together thanks to the circumstances of yesterday. It’s obvious, isn’t it? Die. Hisoka was expecting a little bit more reaction like last night but all he receives from the driver was a sigh and a question; “_ Wouldn’t it be better if you did some sort of countdown to something outrageous like killing yourself? _”

Hisoka tilts his head at that question.

What on earth does that mean?

The driver asks if Hisoka would like to live his life like there was no tomorrow, the other seems rather keen on that idea. He nods as the driver suggests a week worth of nothing but all the things they’d want to do before they die. They can do whatever the fuck they want, no one will stop them. They can kill themselves by the end of it. That way, there are no repercussions for doing any of the junk they plan on doing. Hisoka likes the sound of that.

It sounds terrifyingly fun.

He hasn’t lived that much so he can go along with this.

They stop at a gas station. The driver asks if Hisoka wants to follow and maybe pick up breakfast. He’s told that there’s nothing to worry about the payment, the driver has some cash to spare. Plus, it’s not like the bill will add to much. It’s just gas and some light convenience store food. It can’t be _ that _ expensive. Hisoka nods and steps out of the car.

“What’s your name anyway?”

  


Hisoka watches the driver quirk an eyebrow before finally introducing himself; _ Chikage _. It feels sharp in his mouth for some odd reason, Hisoka wonders why. He hums as he repeats the name. Hisoka introduces himself, formalities sake. It was only fair for Chikage to know his name, especially if they’re going to do whatever crazy shit he’s got up his sleeve.

Chikage asks Hisoka to go back to the passenger in the car. Ask him if he wants anything for breakfast. Right, the _angel-looking_ one. Hisoka nods as he walks back to the car. The car window is open, he leans in for a moment. The passenger is still sound asleep, it seems. He looks _really_ _tired_, Hisoka thought. Pretty pitiful for such things like eyebags to disrupt that pretty face.

Hisoka stares at the passenger for a while. They’re really breath-taking, he almost is afraid of touching him. He’s afraid that a single touch will break the passenger completely. Humans aren’t fragile, a logical part of Hisoka tunes in but it’s squished by the anxious voice in him. “_How would you know? _” that anxious voice asks as Hisoka tries to devise a plan of waking the other up.

Oh man, he hasn’t done these kinds of things in a long while.

Just as he’s prepared to maybe flick the passenger’s forehead, the passenger frowns uncomfortably in his sleep. Hisoka watches the other stir a little in his sleep, uncomfortable and needing to get out of some sort of situation that only exists in his head. Maybe reliving whatever he had done last night. A fresh nightmare, Hisoka thought as he gently shakes the passenger awake.

Hisoka is met with bleary yellow eyes, he can’t help but feel concerned. Those eyes were a little glossed over, maybe the other was going to cry had Hisoka not woken him up from his dream? Hisoka wouldn’t know. He hasn’t quite dealt with these kinds of things in so long. Human interaction was something he threw out of the window so long ago.

“Are you okay?” Hisoka asks, the passenger nods slightly as he sits up from his seat. Hisoka only nods in understanding before retreating away from the car window. That was an uncomfortable sight, he thought as he waddled himself back to Chikage. Apparently, he got so caught up in this gay disaster that he forgot _ the entire reason _ why he went up to the passenger. It wasn’t to wake the other up, it was _ to ask what the other wanted for breakfast;_ Hisoka, you goddamn imbecile.

Chikage whacks him over the head and scolds him rather mercilessly as they enter the gas station. Hisoka rubs his head and calls Chikage annoying for hitting an injured man so early in the morning. Chikage is really difficult to work with, Hisoka grumbled as they pick out breakfast.

Sandwiches are a good choice, Hisoka thought as he runs off to get some drinks. It’s digestible, not something that would leave Hisoka uncomfortable. Did Hisoka try to starve himself yesterday? Hisoka can’t remember. Man, if it isn’t trauma, Hisoka can’t remember a single thing. Pretty useless.

Hisoka notices Chikage grab a bottle of coffee. Yikes, so early in the morning and he wants something bitter? Talk about self-torture. Not even Hisoka has stooped to that level, he thought as he grabs a bottle of soda. He glances through the many drinks in the selection and decides that tea might be the most reasonable choice right now. He isn’t so sure about the passenger’s taste but tea is always acceptable, right? Hisoka is actually isn’t so sure about that answer.

Hisoka boards the car and hands the passenger breakfast. He apologises for not asking what the passenger wanted so they grabbed whatever they assumed wouldn’t exactly kill him. He even introduces himself in that small moment, the passenger laughs and reassures him that he’s fine with the selection. They begin eating as Chikage drives out of the gas station.

The passenger asks where they’re going, Chikage and Hisoka snicker to themselves.

“How would you like to wreak havoc?” Chikage asks.

“Wreak havoc?” The passenger tilts his head, he didn’t quite get the situation at hand.

“_And then _ ** _die_ **.” Hisoka continues the passenger’s sentence. He’s getting a little too excited at the thought of dying. He’s been wanting this to happen, a definitive point of death. He can’t help but want it to happen as soon as possible. Chikage tells him to pipe down, understanding the fact Hisoka was excited but it wasn’t exactly answering the passenger’s question.

If anything, Hisoka was probably confusing the poor angel.

Hisoka watches Chikage explain the entire plan again. Hisoka is surprised by the passenger’s lack of fear. If anything, the passenger seems up for it. The way he even asks how they would like to die, it shocks Hisoka a little. It’s a rare treat to meet someone this straightforward about something as scary as death. Hisoka must say, that is a great point to him.

Hisoka suggests plunging to their death. They already discussed this part as well.

Jump off a bridge or something, it’ll be a grand finale if they were going to mess with authorities. It would be hilarious to see their faces go from strict angered expressions to pale scared ones. Hisoka does a dramatic act on the cops who would watch them plunge to their death, Chikage laughs. It was an ending that suited their needs. They mention how it was only them being considerate of the passenger’s situation. Neither of them wanted to hurt the passenger or force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

They only assumed the other got caught in some murder case, they don’t exactly want to know the details but they decided that the passenger didn’t want see themselves covered in blood again. It’s only Chikage doing the guessing, though. Hisoka met them _ after _ that mess happened so he never saw how much blood was there but to be honest, he rather not. The smell of iron would probably leave him hurling his guts out. Another way of death, he probably wouldn’t want it.

Too messy of a death, Hisoka thought.

Chikage asks for the passenger’s name. _ Azuma _ , that’s a pretty name. Just as pretty as his face. Hisoka repeats the name to get a good feel and taste of it. It feels warm and a little sweet. Though Hisoka can’t tell if that’s a sleep-deprived thought or Azuma’s name is _ that sweet _.

That thought gets cut off by Chikage’s sharp turn.

“Let’s go shopping first.”

Chikage teaches Hisoka and Azuma how to steal from the rich. It looks really simple, all they have to do is watch Chikage just simply stroll in lavish stores that get rarely touched by the common public, the way he talks so smoothly and even flirt a little with some of the women there; really, Chikage makes stealing in broad daylight a simple job. When he leaves them, Hisoka wonders if he can do it just as well as him.

Maybe.

All it takes is a little shuffling through the items, a couple of questions, a fake identity and Hisoka has these staff happily following his orders. Hisoka doesn’t exactly need to think much to figure out what he needs to wear. Maybe a bunch of comfy clothes and he’s good for the entire week. Though, he’ll probably pick out some interesting ones just to keep the rich getup going. It’s not like imitating the rich is hard, anyway. It’s all in the personality, right?

Double changing rooms are a rare sight but Hisoka thinks they’re a little stupid. Why would you need them? Hisoka doesn’t know.

Chikage laughs as Hisoka whistles at the clothes Azuma picked out. He continues to talk about how it’s so unlikely to get robbed in a high-end mall like this so things get treated so lightly. Their taste in fashion is a rather big variety, Hisoka must say but he doesn’t. He’s too enamored by Azuma’s clothing choices and the sound of magnet tag untag the clothes.

Really? He’s already caught up in the sight of someone this early on? What is he? Some sort of horny teenager that’s never been touched? Hisoka wants to laugh.

When they’re driving out of the mall, Hisoka notes how much of a natural Chikage is at this. In response to such a compliment, Chikage shrugs and says he’s done it long enough to be good at it. Or at least, he would like to believe he’s good at it.

They find a cheap hotel to stay in, cramp but reasonable enough for a trio like them. It’s not like they’re planning to stay for long. Chikage tells them to take a bath while he handles some business before they leave again. Hisoka doesn’t quite want to question what on earth he was doing on his phone, probably more shady things. Chikage isn’t quite easy to figure out, Hisoka realised as he takes a shower.

Well, neither was Azuma.

Their intentions aren’t very clear but clear enough for Hisoka to trust them. Kind of. Well, he _ thinks _ he can trust them. He wonders if it was okay to get close to them. It’s only going to be a week and then they’re off to kill themselves so might as well, right? Hisoka hums as he looks at the clothes Chikage picked out. Chikage got pretty good taste, Hisoka muses.

Azuma asks Hisoka where they were going and to be frank, Hisoka doesn’t quite know.

“Why? Are you scared or something?”

Azuma shakes his head. He starts rambling a little, explaining how he was just a little curious. He talks about how he’s been lagging behind Hisoka and Chikage this entire day, it felt a little unfair. Hisoka didn’t really realise that. It’s a little cute, he thought as he watches Azuma ask him if it was okay to be selfish and demand for this relevant information.

Hisoka smiles and tells him that it’s alright to demand such a thing.

It’s only natural for Azuma to demand important information like destinations, Hisoka laughed. _It’s true_, Azuma has been disoriented this entire day. He didn’t know where they were going, what they’re doing; nothing. He had no say in anything so it’s obviously frustrating to have that happen. Hisoka apologises for forcing Azuma in such a position, he guessed that Chikage and he didn’t quite take that in account since they were too busy thinking up stupid schemes that’ll make their suicide worthwhile.

Hisoka finds Azuma’s surprised face a little cute. Maybe more pretty than cute. He watches in amusement as Azuma tries to explain to him that he didn’t expect a sudden apology. It was cute, he almost wanted to kiss Azuma when he hears the other try to cheer him up.

“There’s no need to self-blame yourselves, it won’t fix a single thing.” Chikage’s voice cuts into their conversation.

Ah, Chikage’s voice is just as sharp as his name. It almost bores Hisoka a little. He was just having fun and Chikage killed the mood with him explaining how they’re accomplices. What strikes Hisoka’s boredom out of him was when Chikage said that it wasn’t like any of them had anyone to turn to. _ No one_, Chikage says it so sharply.

_ No one_.

That echoed a little longer than Hisoka thought.

Chikage takes them to a gambling ring. Azuma mentions about having confidence in the area. Hisoka quirks an eyebrow as Chikage states how Lady Luck was really on their side then. Hisoka only gives a couple of pieces into the conversation as Chikage and Azuma talk about Azuma’s gambling skills. Hisoka doesn’t know how to gamble so those game terms, they sound like a whole different language to him. He wonders how will Azuma fare, he looks a little nervous.

Chikage and Hisoka watch Azuma sit himself down at the gambling table. He isn’t so sure what’s going to happen. He doesn’t know much about how the game works but he sure as hell, _ poker does not look like this_. Azuma is explicitly flirting with the men at the table, he’s touching them and sweet-talking them. _ God_, that’s really distracting. The men are probably on the same page as Hisoka; too keen on trying to get ahold of Azuma’s waist. Probably worse than Hisoka, to notice that he can see their cards pretty dang easily? That’s pretty sad.

Chikage whistles at how easy it is for Azuma to rake in cash. Hisoka, on the other hand, is stumbling and stuttering. He finds his brain short-circuiting when Azuma calls him cute. God, he really is pitiful to suddenly get worked up just by seeing how attractive Azuma can get. He’s spared from Azuma’s soft laughter and coos thanks to Chikage complimenting Azuma for his immense luck.

Just as before they leave, they’re stopped.

Hisoka doesn’t quite get the situation. They’re talking about how they’re not done playing even though the game just ended minutes ago. Could it be they wanted to play with Azuma more? Though, Azuma looks tired of it. Can’t they just let them go? Or is that not how it works in places like these? Hisoka doesn’t go to gambling rings _ like ever _ so he wouldn’t know.

They point fingers at Chikage now; calling him _ April_. They’re all babbling about how Chikage is a big scammer that’ll run away with the money. Azuma is on it too because he probably cheated but didn’t they just let Azuma see their cards when he leaned in to whisper something? So by that logic, it would still be _ rather _ fair. Aside from that, wouldn’t that money be _ theirs, _not those men’s? Hisoka is having a hard time figuring out gambling rings.

In his next life, he doesn’t want to be a gambler.

He kind of wants to laugh, though. Hisoka doesn’t think it takes much to figure the scammer part about Chikage, honestly. They’re probably tossing useless threats like a scared bully, threatening to call the teacher after learning their lesson. Hisoka kind of wants to spit in their faces. Just out of curiosity, see if they back off or bark until Hisoka’s ears bleed.

“It doesn’t take a fucking gambling ring to figure out this asshole is a scammer, what are you? _ Stupid _?”

Hisoka laughs at the way their faces twist uncomfortably in anger. These men, they’re so **weak**, trying to scare Hisoka by grabbing him by the collar and threatening to punch him with a fist in the air. He’s seen this kind of cringey shit countless of times. He isn’t afraid of this. In fact, he _ yearns _ to feel something.

“What? You think _ I’m scared _ ? You think I’m going to cry and beg for mercy? ** _Hit me, coward_**.”

Hisoka doesn’t get a black eye today. Instead, he gets to see the beautiful sight of Chikage’s quick instincts. Smashing a champagne bottle over the man’s head, that was a magical sight. The way the green glass breaks apart against the skin, revealing blood. It helps the sweet smell of champagne covers up the unsatisfactory smell of iron in the air. Oh man, this is so fun and it’s only the first night.

It takes a couple more seconds before Chikage grabs Hisoka’s and Azuma’s hand and starts bolting in the opposite direction._ They’re definitely _ ** _ wreaking havoc_**_, alright_.

Running away from things is considered Hisoka’s specialty. It doesn’t take him much to be up and running from disasters that he caused and doesn’t want to clean up. _ Like a brat_, he gets scorned at. The only worry is, of course, Azuma. He isn’t exactly fit for these kinds of situations. If he doesn’t keep up, he’ll truly get caught by those filthy men. Hisoka doesn’t really want that to happen.

Hisoka decides Azuma is too slow so carrying should be _ way easier _.

“Woah!”

“You’re slow!” Hisoka scolds.

It’s a little difficult carrying someone taller than you and get away from trouble at the same time but Hisoka thinks he can manage. He nearly trips his way down the stairs and grips Azuma a little too tightly. He might want to apologise for that, he’ll do it later. All Hisoka should be focusing on is getting away from groups of angry men wanting their money back that the trio won rather fairly. Just a bunch of babies, Hisoka thought.

The trio laugh as soon as they get in the car and drive off.

Hisoke realises it’s real fun messing with people who think they’re almighty. They spend the next few days just wreaking havoc all over the city. Anything you can think of, Hisoka has probably wreaked it all over. Expensive parties that have him watching Azuma more than actually paying attention to the voices, the bodies trying to gain his attention. Really, Azuma is too attractive, in his opinion.

If they aren’t robbing or getting obscene in public, Hisoka enjoys these small moments of being with Azuma alone. It obviously leaves the poor gap of the fact that Chikage can’t save him once he’s all short-circuited and lost in Azuma being, well, _ Azuma _ but he doesn’t mind that. Azuma keeps calling him sweet things, he didn’t mind stumbling a little if it gets a cute laugh out of the other.

“Why don’t you ask me about my life?” Azuma asks, Hisoka is thumbing Azuma’s soft hands.

“_They’re the uninteresting details about you, I guess _”

He didn’t like the faces Azuma makes when he thinks about them. Calls them useless harmful parts of being human, he kind of wants to shield Azuma from such evil things. Azuma laughs and calls Hisoka too kind. Hisoka wonders if Azuma is aware how serious he is? Probably not.

Then again, how should Hisoka know? They dance around their feelings so much, it almost feels muddled and unclear. So unclear, Chikage has called it agonizing to watch. Huh, that must be the reason why he went out.

Azuma leans a little on Hisoka’s shoulders, whispering his thanks as Hisoka turns to kiss his forehead. They’re surprisingly intimate despite the short period of knowing each other. Hisoka thinks these messy feelings get cleared out when Azuma leans in to kiss Hisoka on the lips. He really has been waiting for this moment to happen.

Though, it’s only been so long since they’ve met each other.

Hisoka lifts Azuma’s shirt and kisses every inch of his body. Hm, he kind of wants to keep doing this. Maybe he’s kissing the ticklish parts of Azuma because all he’s hearing is just laughter and moans. He hears Azuma ask whether Hisoka is nervous or just into body worship, he hums as he pushes Azuma against the bed. He knows kissing him over and over again won’t exactly answer the question but that’s because he actually doesn’t know the answer.

Maybe a bit of both?

Maybe he’s a little nervous of hurting Azuma in the process and maybe he’s a little into body worship. Hisoka can’t really say anything about the body worship thing, after all, Azuma’s too pretty to not want to kiss every single part of him. He thinks Azuma is the same though, he shivers a little when Azuma traces his body so lightly. His nails are pretty sharp, Hisoka notes when his fingers graze his neck. That was a tease, wasn’t it? How unfair, he’s going to give Hisoka a hard time.

Ah, Azuma is pretty responsive to whatever Hisoka’s doing.

He laughs as Azuma tries to cover his mouth. He pulls the hand away, he kind of wants to hear Azuma make more of that noise. He even pushes Azuma’s hair away so he can see that pretty face a little better. Of course, he won’t get to see so much of it later. Azuma is already moaning into his shoulder and he hasn’t even put his dick in him yet. Could Azuma be _ that _ sensitive? Or is Hisoka just good at guessing what gets him off? Hisoka isn’t so sure, he laughs again. 

Azuma whines about how Hisoka is unfair. He’s just playing with him, Azuma complains. Hm, that’s true. Maybe if he begged, it’d be a different story? 

“Maybe, if you said please?” Hisoka hums, Azuma frowns and tries to nag him but it gets caught off when Hisoka adds another finger. Watching Azuma snap his head back and moan loudly, that makes it harder for Hisoka to stay still. He hasn’t touched himself that much either, if Azuma wants to complain. As much as he wants to get it on already, he still wants to hear Azuma say _ please _.

“Please--_ fuck _”

Maybe Hisoka is a bit of a sadist. It’s fun, though. He enjoys reducing Azuma into one moaning mess. The way his hair is sprawled all over the bed when he thrusts deep into the other. Maybe he’s enjoying this too much, he can see he’s doing a lot of damage there but it doesn’t really make him want to go any slower. He’s having too much fun, right now.

Hisoka whispering sweet things in Azuma’s ears aren’t probably going to help soothe bruises blooming on Azuma’s hips, he knows. Neither are the butterfly kisses all over Azuma’s neck. That’s okay, he’ll just help with them later. He may be a tease but that doesn’t mean he’s awful, Hisoka wanted to say as he kisses Azuma’s hair lightly.

_ Ow_. That’s payback, isn’t it?

Azuma scratches pretty roughly. He even bites roughly too. At least, Hisoka can tell they aren’t _ that _ sharp so he has nothing to worry about but it still hurts. Hisoka whimpers when Azuma sucks on his neck. God, he’s going to leave marks too, huh? Fair enough. It’s not like Chikage will question them, right? He hopes not.

Sex is fun and all but he can only take so much before he’s already over the edge.

Messy, they definitely came a little too messily. Not that it matters but he’ll still might need to clean it up if he wants to sleep on that bed. He’ll still have to change the covers, take a shower and all of that. God, the thought of it makes him yawn tiredly already. Azuma offers to take a bath together, Hisoka takes it. He drapes himself all over Azuma who only laughs and pats his head in response.

Even after sex, Azuma still manages to smell so pretty. That’s unfair.

“Don’t try anything weird when we shower, I’m sore enough.”

“I’m _ too tired _ to try anything funny so don’t worry,” Hisoka says while yawning in between. Plus, he isn’t interested in doing it again unless Azuma wants to. He doesn’t want to force himself on the other, that’d be too awful. Sure, this kind of intimacy should be a sign that Azuma likes Hisoka _ that way _ but, Hisoka doesn’t want to take advantage of that. Even if they’re dying tomorrow, it’s not like he wants to quickly finish all the things he wants to do with Azuma.

Hisoka threads Azuma’s hair with his fingers. He’s not a mean person, he thought.

Maybe that’s how Azuma thought of him. Pretty rude of him, Hisoka thought as he slips back into the bed. Azuma must’ve changed the covers while Hisoka was changing, it feels cold and new. He clings to Azuma tightly, maybe he doesn’t want to die. Maybe. Hisoka isn’t so sure. He always has these kinds of setbacks. He finds it a little hard to fall asleep, maybe it’s because tomorrow was the end. Tomorrow is the day where they say goodbye. 

Earlier that week, he was eager but now, he isn’t so sure anymore.

He hears the door creak open. It must be Chikage, he sounds a little intoxicated. He’s mumbling about how the room smells of sex, maybe he’s frowning a little. Hisoka wants to snicker but he doesn’t, probably still clouded by his sudden lack of conviction in killing himself. He hears Chikage flop onto the couch, probably not wanting to bother this intimate moment between him and Azuma.

Chikage is too kind. He really is.

Hisoka waits for a few more minutes, waiting for Chikage to finally go to bed. He kisses Azuma’s forehead, watching the other stir a little before turning to the other side. Hisoka slips out of the bed, slowly creaking the door open to check if his assumptions were right.

Chikage is sleeping face down on the couch with his jacket on. Frowning face to indicate that he’s pretty uncomfortable with sleeping on the couch. Well, _ it is too small _ for someone tall like Chikage. Hisoka wants to laugh as he grabs a blanket from the closet in the hotel room, he steals an extra pillow too. He helps Chikage get comfy; slowly removing his jacket, lifting his head to place the pillow underneath and draping a blanket over him. He even removes Chikage’s glasses. He wonders if there’s even any prescription in them. Chikage wasn’t wearing them the first night they met so probably not. Who knows, really.

Maybe. Maybe he cares too much.

Hisoka tries to squish every depressing thought as he drinks a glass of water and slips back into bed.

When the next day came, they really were making the biggest messes anyone could think of. Trashing the hotel room, jokingly harassing authorities as they call out for them in complete anger and just overall disgusting. They’re a bunch of _ stupid, irresponsible, useless adults_. That’s what all they are; throwing away all of their responsibilities as the news tap into their real lives and broadcast it to the whole nation.

Hisoka is surprised by Chikage and Azuma’s identities. They’re criminals which, to be frank, was _ pretty damn obvious_. Hisoka should’ve known but he didn’t really register them as that. Maybe because he was too comfortable with them. The news didn’t really mention much about Hisoka.

Mikage Hisoka, a missing person. Supposedly died 3 years ago, the newscaster states. His body was never found the night of a burning car crash. All that was there was that dead man Hisoka cherished so much, though, thankfully the newscaster never mentioned that dead man’s name. Had she, Hisoka would have spent the entire day crying and throwing fits about it. They said the least about Hisoka. Probably because Hisoka wasn’t even his real name, to begin with.

He tunes into the radio, regardless. After all, he was rather curious about what else they had to say about the other two.

All it took for the cops to start chasing them was just making a huge guest appearance at a politician’s party and wreaking havoc there. All it took was one fucking big gate crash, spitting in their faces and scream about their crazy motives that will only benefit the rich and _the rich only_. A big bold move for Hisoka to even just kiss the politician’s wife as they were leaving, how red he became when he saw that mess. It was remarkable to see him as he tells the cops to chase after them. Hisoka must’ve affected Chikage too, he thought as he watches the other twirl and dip on the politician’s daughter. She looks shocked and breathless from that kiss.

What poor things, Hisoka thought as Azuma kisses the guard at the doorstep.

Hisoka hollers at the cops as Azuma fixes his earring in the passenger mirror and Chikage is driving far from the cops that chase them. Making a sharp turn, Hisoka clings tightly to the door. He’s enjoying this moment right now, he wonders if _ that person _ is watching him in horror from above. Probably. Probably not. It’s been a long while so Hisoka can’t quite piece him anymore. Would he scream and shout at Hisoka when Hisoka arrives at the afterlife? Maybe.

He wonders if he’ll be buried next to _ that person _. Probably not. It’d be funny to have Hisoka’s old grave dug up just so they can finally place that drenched body of his in the rightful coffin. Then, for sure, he won’t escape anymore. Though, it would be nice to actually be buried next to Azuma and Chikage. Though it’s only been a week, he enjoyed their company. Maybe they can bury them next to his old grave. That way, Hisoka is next to all of those he loves.

Though, life is unfair, so probably not.

Hisoka hears the crowd holler at them angrily. Barking out orders like a bunch of mad dogs. Hisoka climbs to the edge first, helping Azuma afterwards. He looks down at the sight, it’s beautiful. Loud hollering from the angry, worried crowd below, what a sight. He hasn’t had _ this much _ attention before. It’s a little exhilarating, honestly.

_ Oh man, Hisoka has been waiting for this moment. _

He laces his fingers with Azuma’s, taking a minute to appreciate the warm feeling of someone next to him. He quietly counts down the seconds before their jump. When he looks at the other two, they have a smile that clearly shows that they’ve been waiting for this to happen too. It feels a little comforting seeing that.

With that much reassurances, they jump.

The feeling of water entering forcefully into his system, it leaves him struggling and choking on the feeling so harshly. He’s already accepted this moment so he doesn’t struggle as much. The sensation must’ve knocked Azuma out cold, judging how motionless his body is in the water. Chikage isn’t moving that much either.

Yikes. Hisoka is the only one that survived that fall, huh?

The feeling of suffocation isn’t that bad. He accepts it. He hears more drowned out noises from above. He isn’t interested in figuring out what they want from him. He closes his eyes for a moment and accepts that he won’t be opening them in a long while.

God better be the one greeting him when he opens them next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this wonderful chaotic fic I made  
It's honestly one huge pile of don't do this, no i would never do this, wow messy  
lots of stuff but Hisoka is the only normal person in this fic outside of being suicidal  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
